


darkness. / vikklan

by dorkyuns



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, the pack - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Sidemen, The Pack, Vikklan, ministar - Freeform, shortstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyuns/pseuds/dorkyuns
Summary: day by day, he lost himself in the darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

“i’m ugly”

“you're not”

“i hate myself, everyone hates me”

“i don't”

“you will too, lachy. you will, it's just my talent”

“i will never hate you”

“promise?”

“promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“why is everyone looking at me?”

“because you're beautiful”

“i am not”

“trust me, you are”


	3. Chapter 3

“why do you suck at this game”

“i dont, it's just that you're really good at it”

“no, i suck at games”

“you don't, you suck at facing yourself”

“what does that mean?”

“you should figure it out, think about it”


	4. Chapter 4

“lachy, i don't want to live”, vik says while tears run down his face

“please don't say that”

“you suck at facing the truth, lachy”

“what truth?”

“i deserve to die”

“you dont”

“i do”

“you dont.”


	5. Chapter 5

“why are your hands so cold?”

“i dont know”

“here”, vik says and holds lachlan’s hand in his

“do you feel warm?”

“ye”


	6. Chapter 6

“why were you not playing?”

“i cannot”

“what do you mean you cannot?”

“i cannot, vik”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this. i'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes and slow updates


	7. Chapter 7

“this stuff which mom gives me is terrible”

“i’m sorry”

“for what?”


	8. Chapter 8

“VIK”, called his mom

vik made his way downstairs towards the living room

“why did you stop talking to josh, tobi and the others”

“i dont know”, vik muttered to himself

“what?”

“nothing”, vik said

“then?”

“well, i spend most of time with lachlan so yeah”

“how does lachlan look like vik?”

“you have seen him”

“i have met many people, vik. i dont remember”

“why are you asking this?”

“just tell me”, said his mom

“blond hair, blue eyes, tall and stuff”

“oh”

“yeah, so can i like go now?”

“yes”

“okay”, vik says and goes to his room.

vik’s mom makes her way outside to where josh and tobi were hiding.

“blonde hair, blue eyes and tall”, said josh

“he just described”, said tobi

“simon”, said josh and tobi together

“but he said his name is lachlan”, said his mom 

“but he doesn't-”, said tobi

“don't say it”, said vik’s mom

“i’m sorry”, said tobi

“he is not over him, not over simon’s death”, said josh


End file.
